The use of detachable loops to aid in the removal of ammunition magazines from a storage compartment is known in the prior art. Likewise, the use of handle attachments or extensions to carry ammunition magazines and other objects is also known. These attachments, while suitable for their individual purposes, are not as suitable for the purpose of this invention, namely extraction of ammunition magazines from ammunition pouches worn on the user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,937 to Andrea; U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,962 to Musgrave; U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,527 to Jennings, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,991 to Stadelmann; U.S. Pat. No. 2,205,967 to Wise; U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,951 to Gaidos; U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,076 to Clancy; U.S. Pat. No. 1,245,499 to Orme And U.S. Pat. No. D-33,384 to Thorn are all illustrative of the prior art.